User blog:Japanlover86/You Know What I Hate?!
Hello, there are a few things that annoy me, here is some. Episode 1: People forcing religion on others. I hate them forcing religion on others, my dad told me you can be any religion you want, even Atheist, and Muslims, I know you don't understand the US that well, and I understand, but not everything is going to be Muslim-friendly, I'm sorry to any Muslim user, and people overly religious, there is no need for drama. Episode 2: PETA You know what I hate?! PETA, ignorant b******s, cares more about humans, even the Shinto religion is smarter than these PETA morons, stop blaming Nintendo for once d***it! Episode 3: Rule 34 It is no excuse on over-sexualizing, and what annoys me is that some of the Rule 34 art are just children young as 7, basically pedophilia porn, and that p***es me off. Episode 4: Hetalia Fandom YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE?! The Hetalia Fandom, look, I love Hetalia, but this? This, IS JUST AWFUL! I like learning about WWII, and can take a joke, but this, this? this is the worst fandom ever, I don't know about you, but I'm not turned on by human versions of nations having sex, that's sick! I just see it as a very mild shounen-ai anime, What really p***es me off is about the hate that the female characters received, no one cares about your yaoi, Look, My favourite couples are 2p!JapanxTaiwan and 1p!JapanxTaiwan, I don't whine about female characters, and I'm not a fan of yaoi, I find the couples really cute, even though they barely interacted in the canon, and also, Stop, Stop calling France a rapist, rape jokes aren't funny, neither are pedophilia jokes, seriously what the f*** is wrong with the fan base! Episode 5: Squealing fangirls GOD SHUT UP! Squealing Beliebers and Directioners never ceases in its ability to p*** me off, they wish to marry the Justina Beaver and One S***rection, they are not going to marry you people, STOP IT! And that really p***es me off! Episode 6: People who think Black Butler is a yaoi shotacon What is wrong with you people? Just because Ciel has a butler that looks like he is 18-21 doesn't mean it's a shotacon, what is wrong with you? There is no sexual relations between Sebastian and Ciel, I love Black Butler, but you dumba** fangirls are ruining it! Episode 7: Bratty kids in school transport and kids with cellphones Speaking of slicing up human flesh, You parents out there really need to keep your f***ing bratty children away from school transport and from phones, I said it before and I will say it again, I don't go to taxis to hear children fight while the others are having their drive ruined, I swear I'm gonna slice up baby eyes if this keeps up, and also, KEEP YOUR BRATTY CHILDREN AWAY FROM CELLPHONES! I said this before and I will say it again, I don't go to school to hear spoiled children prank call police from America while the others just giggle, stop it! Just wait until they are 12! Episode 8: Irish Republican Dissidents and fanboys Sorry for being away for a while, Nationalist dissidents are the worst people to live in Northern Ireland they kill people for very little reasons and make the Westboro Baptist Church look like the most tolerant people ever, fanboys are generally brainless idiots that can't respect the fact people wear poppies in memory of their dead ancestors and claim that they are Catholics as an excuse, shout IRA chants and sing rebel songs that no one would consider singing in present time like "Go On Home British Soldiers, Go On Home" I have nothing against an Irish republic and the Republic of Ireland is very beautiful, I just hate dissidents, they have no respect for their own fellow Irish people, even Sinn Fein hates them, If the Easter Rising leaders of ever got to see how Irish republicanism turned out, I don't think they would like what they will see, it's like the Irish nationalist groups lost intelligence over time, they are just a bunch of gangs! They claim to be the legal representatives of Irish people when really they killed innocent people because they were prison officers or people that we're convicted, 2016 might be not be a good year for Northern Ireland civilians, they are doing this all, in the name of the Easter Rising leaders, especially the ones who wrote the proclamation. Episode 9: People claiming I'm not half-Irish because I have British Army relatives Yes, this is real, There is a boy in my school taxi think the true Irish hate the British, support the IRA, yell Irish rebel songs, hate the Queen and the Union flag and burn poppies, I do not fall into any of these categories, My father's friend was killed by the Provos and most of my family fought for the British, I was born in Britain, Scotland to be precised, I hate some Irish rebel songs because they contain anti-British lyrics, The poppy is very important as I had to family members die in the Somme Offensive 100 years ago, the Queen is actually nice to see on TV and I celebrated her Jubilee in my old school, The Union flag is very important in my family too, and he says I am not a "true' Irish person and I don't act like one, EVEN though I have sympathy for the Easter Rising leaders, he even says I am a "Hun" even though I am not a f***ing Prod and never visited a Protestant church in my entire life! Episode 10: People who can't respect other people's traditions Yes, this too, A few days ago, a boy wanted to burn my Somme book because there was a poppy on it and either told me to get out of the taxi or let him burn a page, I know most Irish Catholics refuse to wear a poppy and prefer the Easter Lily, which is like their version of the poppy, but he was very bigoted over it and my two great-great uncles died in the Battle of the Somme, and my uncle, who was my mom's eldest brother, got the booklet for me, and it is very important to me, he thinks the country revolves around him and people "should" shout IRA s*** and not respect WWI dead. Category:Blog posts